<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos by Minah_minnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613253">Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minah_minnie/pseuds/Minah_minnie'>Minah_minnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Stars, Survival Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minah_minnie/pseuds/Minah_minnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Former S.T.A.R.S Bravo group member, Jason Daniels, arrives back to Raccoon City in late September, 1998.</p><p>Only to uncover the city as he knew it in chaos and up in flames.</p><p>How will Jason handle the world as he knew it crash down to rubbles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raccoon City; home of Umbrella Corporations, an international pharmaceutical company founded by Ozwell E. Spencer, Dr. James Marcus, and Edward Ashford. Raccoon City was an industrial town located in the midwest of the United States, it was surrounded by mountainous region called Arklay mountains, and had dense forests and rivers surrounding it.  </p><p> The Circular river along with it's streams and branches flowed from the Arklay mountains to the Raccoon Dam and passed through the east side of town, separating the Raccoon University, East RC Elementary School, Raccoon Junior School and other residential and commercial areas on the east from the main part of town. On the north-western region on the outskirts was the Aimes river, which flowed from Victory Lake located close to Arklay mountains. The forests from the west stretched far, and were divided by Raccoon Bypass road into Arklay Forest from the north-west, and Raccoon Forest from the south-west region. </p><p> Raccoon City began urbanizations in the late 60's, and with Michael Warren appointed as mayor, Raccoon City was the place to be in the 80's well through the 90's. Most of its economy was due to commercialization and tourism. Arklay mountains was a tourist hotspot attracting hikers from all around, as well as the Raccoon City Zoo and the St. Michael Clocktower. </p><p> December 1997,  a bit over the year of the formation of Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Service unit. Or STARS  for short. This unit was the pride and joy of mayor Michael Warren. He  considered it as his best foundation and had dubbed the unit as the pride of Raccoon City.</p><p> STARS was a privately funded unit, separate from RPD and was formed in 1996 to take over investigations that the RPD could not handle alone like riots and counter-terrorism. The STARS office was located on the second floor on the west side of the RPD building, which used to be a museum in the early 60's before RPD's foundation to aid Arklay County's Sheriff Department after Raccoon City's urbanization. RPD also held jurisdiction on the neighboring town of  Stoneville which was located  northeastern side away from Raccoon City. This elite unit of 12 members was divided into two teams; Alpha Team and Bravo Team, with a group of 6 members each.</p><p> </p><p>    It was a cold December morning. Jason stirred on his bed and groaned at the blaring sound of his alarm clock. He wished he could sleep just one more hour. After stirring and groaning for a few minutes, he finally gave up and began to fully awaken; ‘it’s raining’ he thought to himself when his brain registered the sound of droplets falling on his bedside window. “Ugh! I have to get back to work. I wish they’d let us be late a day after a mission.” He croaked sleepily. Jason was a member of STARS Bravo team, but of course they couldn’t sleep-in after a mission, they each had a bunch post-operation paperwork to do. He was expected to be at the RPD STARS office by 8:00 AM sharp.</p><p> He punched his alarm clock that read 6:05 AM out of frustration and broke it, he made a mental note of getting a new alarm clock after getting off work. "Great, that’s clock number 7 in the past three months" Jason sighed as he got up from bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, he turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face, he looked up and stared at his reflection on the mirror.  His deep blue eyes stared back at him as if they were dragging his soul into an abyss, into the unknown. His short, jet black hair reflected the one within, as though all emotions were being drained from his consciousness, as though, all that was left was nothing more than a body, carrying out tasks and chores in order to survive, to just go through the day.</p><p> </p><p>These thoughts were running through his brain, he had to stop them. He closed his eyes and sighed once again, and he stripped of his shirt, then his shorts. He turned on the hot water of the shower and was out and dressed in 20 minutes, he had to go through this day as well. He had a quick breakfast, did a couple of push-ups and was out of home by 7:15. Jason preferred walking to the station, even though it was 45 minutes away. He substituted his morning walks with walking to the station every morning, minus the days they'd spend during missions. </p><p>The first face that welcomed him at 8:00 sharp in the morning in the great, marbled lobby of the police station, was the face of the newly appointed Lieutenant Marvin Branagh. Marvin was smiling brightly at Jason. "Morning kid! Tough night?" asked Marvin. "Morning lieutenant. Oh yeah! And now captains Marini and Wesker are expecting me in the office." </p><p>"Ahhh! The usual post-op paperwork. I heard you did great on last night's mission with the bomb defusal." Jason gave him a 'how did you know?' look. "Don't give me that look, kid. Word travels fast around here, especially when a 19 year-old is doing a job well-done! How did you get into STARS at such a young age to begin with?" </p><p>"Captain Wesker scouted me. I went training with the US Military when I was 13. One of my instructors was an acquaintance of Captain Wesker's and recommended me when he found out captain Wesker was looking for recruits for STARS." Jason replied hastily, "Excuse me lieutenant, I really would love to stay and chat, but I'd rather not be late." "Of course, kid! Better get back to it. Good luck!" Jason flashed a quick, polite smile before zooming off towards the stairs.</p><p>"Wasn't that Jason Daniels just now? I hear the kid's a hero! He managed to diffuse a bomb at some warehouse close to the water treatment plant yesterday, no?" Elliot Edward asked lieutenant Marvin Branagh as he joined him at the lobby. "Oh yeah! That's the one. And he seems humble, too. He's a good kid." Marvin smiled after looking at the direction the kid disappeared to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       Jason rushed to the office on the west-side of the second floor and almost broke the door on it's hinges. "You're late!"  captain Albert Wesker reprimanded as he looked from the watch on his wrist to the boy who was rapidly breathing. "I'm sorry sir! I was briefly side-tracked by lieutenant Branagh." Jason quickly apologized and looked down from shame.<br/>
"Come on! lighten up, Wesker. He's only 5 minutes late. And he's not a rookie anymore!" Bravo team's captain Enrico Marini pat the Alpha team captain's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, captain. It won't happen again." This time, Jason apologized to his own team's captain, Enrico only smiled at his direction.</p><p> Wesker scrutinized Jason behind his shades, "Frost &amp; Vickers finished disassembling and examining the pipe bombs used in the op yesterday, go collect the parts and log them into evidence, double check their reports, and write your report on the mission. And bring me my coffee, would you?" said Wesker in a monotone voice and retreated to his own office. Jason thanked all he gods that Enrico Marini was his team captain and not Wesker. </p><p> Despite the fact that it was Wesker who scouted him, Jason never felt comfortable in his presence. It seemed as though Wesker was watching his every move and was displeased by everything Jason did. Unlike Marini, who was much nicer and more welcoming. Maybe it was the fact that Jason was appointed as a Bravo team member instead of Alpha that Wesker was acting that way, he didn't know for sure. </p><p> "Wait, am I the only one in?" asked Jason as he released his breath that he was unknowingly holding.  Enrico gave a small chuckle "Relax, kid. He's always like that, and you know we overwork the young ones. Gotta teach them fast." Marini winked. "Hey, where's Richard then? Why am I the only one?" "Probably sleeping." said Enrico nonchalantly with a shrug and turned towards his own desk  "Oh kid! Would you bring me a cup of coffee as well? Thanks!" he added as an afterthought.  Jason sighed once more that morning and  rushed off to do his tasks, he wouldn't want Albert getting cranky because he didn't drink his coffee soon.</p><p> It was well after 9 when the other STARS officers showed up. Surprisingly, Jason was the only one reprimanded for being 5 minutes late. He thought maybe if he slacked off more, Wesker would give him a break and overwork Richard as much as he overworked him. Barry Burton came in last and mumbled something about 'having two little girls' as an excuse. But nobody seemed to care, everyone were scattered around the bullpen, seemingly busy with something. </p><p> There were a total of four desks in the STARS office bullpen, two of the desks were split-desks so two people would use on opposite sides. And captain Wesker's independent office was immediately to the left from the entrance of STARS main bullpen. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield desks were besides each other and shared the split desk with Jason and Barry. Chris' desk was besides the wall, where he hung his brown leather jacket with the 'Made in Heaven' on the back, Jason figured it was some Queen album cover of a woman with wings. Jason wasn't a huge fan of Queens, he liked "We Will Rock You" though, then again, who didn't like that song?</p><p> Chris' desk was messy with rock CDs scattered all over, with a few files here and there. His computer was up and running whilst he, himself, was leaning backwards the office chair and blaring his newly purchased electric guitar with his feet on his desk. Jill stood a bit away from her desk and was animatedly talking about something with Joseph Frost, however, it was not work-related. Enrico was in Wesker's office, in the middle of a discussion of sorts. Kevin J. Sullivan was double-checking Jason's reports and triple checking the Frost/Vickers report, as per Enrico's request. Richard Aiken and Edward Dewey were competing in a game of darts, with Forest Speyer as an audience. Brad Vickers was busy toying away with the dispatch communications devices on the right most of the room, a little distance away from the heated darts game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     By 3 pm, Jason had finished most of his work and decided to get up from his chair. "Daniels, are you done with your papers?" Enrico asked the youngster and he nodded as a reply. "Good! Bring them over my desk!" as soon as the others had heard that Jason was done, they prowled on him like vicious hyenas, with Edward and Richard being first in line, trying to manipulate the youngest into making him write their respective post-op reports, as they did not want to end their darting tournament. Followed by Forest Speyer, who had already written his report but wanted the youngster to review. For some reason, Jill and Joseph were by his desk, too. </p><p> "But Alpha team wasn't involved in yesterday's op!" he tried to protest but without success. "Oh I know, darling! This just something from last week, it only needs a little review. Check with the files in the system and see if there's anything missing from the final hard-copy report." Jill said sweetly. "Yeah man, I know, but I need to log the new shipment from Kendo's to the armory with Burton, be a bud and help me out, 'aight?" and just like that, Joseph disappeared suddenly and Jason's desk was stacked with papers again. Jason wanted to bang his head on the fresh stack of files and papers.</p><p> "Kid, check your email. I sent you some files I want you to print, I want them back on my office desk in 5 minutes. Brad, go meet with Chief Brian Irons and Deputy Chief Raymond Douglas, it's something to do with new RPD recruits." Wesker ordered and left the main STARS office hurriedly as if he was going away to meet someone important. Captain Wesker did that pretty often, usually he was meeting with Police Chief Brian Irons, and discuss work. Some times, he'd leave the RPD building altogether and meet people outside. The STARS officers didn't know who or why, and they simply didn't care enough to question it. </p><p> Jill was still hovering over Jason, she wasn't busy per-se, but didn't feel like finishing her work, Jason stopped working on Jill's files and quickly checked over the files Wesker had sent him. His wallet fell from his jeans as he got up to go to the printer and Jill picked it up. A picture had slipped from the wallet, it showed 2 girls, 3 young boys, and a golden retriever dog next to the boy in the middle, who Jill figured out to be non other than Jason himself. "Hey Jace, your wallet fell, and this came out with it." Jill informed Jason as he made his way back to his desk with a fresh stack of papers in his arms. "Cute photo, are they your family?" "Thanks, Jill. Yeah, of sorts. Give me a minute, will you?" he said and made his way towards Wesker's office. </p><p> Jill had put his wallet down on his desk but was still looking at the photo when he returned. "Is that your dog?" she asked enthusiastically, "I was just talking about dogs with Joseph this morning!". 'So that's what it was about' Jason thought to himself as he flashed a quick smile, "Yeah, he was mine. His name was Ollie, we lost him four days after this photo was taken." Jill's mouth formed an 'O', she seemed to regret having asked him. She, too, as a dog owner, knew how precious pets are, especially ones from childhood. "And that's my older sister, Vivianne, over there. And the others are my childhood friends; that's Rosanna, beside my sister. The one on the right Ricky, and the one on the left is Nathan." He explained quickly when he noticed that Jill was still holding onto the photograph.</p><p> "Oh umm, sorry. Where was it taken by the way?" she quickly handed the photo back to him. "That's Raccoon Park. My parents' home isn't too far from it actually, the picture was taken on my 13th birthday." Jill smiled when she noticed the look of sweet nostalgia in his eyes. "Why don't you frame it and put it on your desk then? It sounds like it means something to you" she asked, reasonably so. "I prefer to carry it around." he said and slipped it back inside the wallet.</p><p> At quarter to 4, Chris got up and announced that he was going to the Target range in the parking garage to participate in the RPD's annual shooting competition just as Wesker hurriedly came back in. Richard and Edward briefly paused their dart game at the mention of "shooting competition" and discussed whether to join or not. Last year's competition was won by Barry Burton, he was quite a fair shooter. And he also followed Chris closely "Anyone wanna join? Or at least come see me beat Chris' ass." he said coolly. "Not a chance, Burton! That award is mine!" Chris was determined on winning. </p><p> "How about you, kid? It'd be nice to slip away from the office for a change." Jason perked up at the suggestion but before he replied, Wesker answered for him "He's not going anywhere." and he passed by towards the printer. "Well, why not, Albert? The boy's worked hard today, more than all of us, as a matter of fact." Enrico argued. "Didn't Jason just print those files for you?" Jill interrupted. "Dodo printed the wrong files." "But sir, I only printed the ones you'd emailed me." Jason looked from Jill, to Enrico, to Albert in confusion. To say he was disappointed when Wesker said that he won't go to the target range was an understatement, like a kid whose candy got confiscated from him. </p><p> Albert side glanced at Jason's desk and noted the stack of papers, "My decision is final. He has far more important things to do than to waste time goofing off." said Albert coolly. "Albert, the kid's on Bravo team, my team. Not yours. Jason, you go on ahead with the boys and practice some shooting." Enrico argued. Chris and Barry stood by the doorway watching the captains' battle unfold. "Who do you think will win?" Richard whispered in Edward's ear. "10 bucks says Wesker will win." Forest whispered quietly from the back, earning looks from both Edward and Richard, "You're so on!" said Edward. "20 says Enrico will have his way." Brad Vickers intervened, and a bet was set between the four.</p><p> Albert looked from Jason to Enrico, with a stack of papers on his right hand, he grabbed a long-forgotten dart from Edward's hand and threw it towards the dart board, hitting the bull's eye as he said "Have it your way, then." without so much as glancing at the dart board.  Jason startled at the slam of Wesker's office door forcefully shut behind him, and the 4 musketeers just blankly stared at the dart board.</p><p>  "Wow, that just goes to show that we'd all be screwed if he participated in one of these competitions." Barry remarked after everyone had gone quiet. Chris made a 'lets go' nod with his head, he, Barry, Jason, Forest, Richard, and Edward started to make for the door.  "Not so fast! You three, get back here and finish your paperwork. You two, I want your reports written and reviewed by 4:30." Enrico ordered the latter three. "Oh come on, sir! We have to target practice." Forest complained. "Forest, as a sharpshooter, your skills are just fine. And you can target practice at any damned given time. Your paperwork needs to be finished by the end of the shift. My word is final." said Enrico with authority in his tone "You guys owe Vickers 30 bucks, by the way." He added as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jason was overjoyed at the fact that he was now able to join the two alpha boys at the shooting range, Jill and Kevin gave him a thumbs up, but Enrico went back to work immediately. "Do your worst. Kid!" said Richard as he threw a tantrum whilst Edward stuck his tongue at him. </p><p> The shooting competition itself wasn't too bad. Jason lost by barely missing the last two moving targets, Barry lost by one, and Chris won the competition, earning him an award from the police department. Chris muttered "In your face, old man!" to Barry once he'd won the competition. During the event, Jason met and conversed with officers Kevin Ryman, Rita Phillips, and Elliot Edward. Lieutenant Branagh was there as well, and had looked happy to see the young one in action. As rumors had said, Jason proved to be a fairly decent marksman. Not as good as Chris though, but promising still. Kevin Ryman was a decent shot, too, but had a personality that Jason dubbed as 'too goofy and carefree' which hindered his focus at times.</p><p> The three STARS officers had their fun with the competition and said goodbye to their fellow RPD officers at the target range at quarter past five. They all headed back to their office to collect their stuff and head out, as they'd all finished their shift for the day.  Post-op days were the usual, boring 9-5 office hours. That is, unless they got another call and one team would be dispatched whilst the other team remained on standby. </p><p> Chris and Barry were still discussing the competition with Jason following closeby when they entered the office. "How did it go?" Joseph asked when he saw the former three walk in, everyone dropped what they were doing and shifted their attention to their newly arrived colleagues. Chris shot Barry and Jason a dirty look and flashed out his award behind his back "I WON! Hahaha!" with that said, the office fell into chaos. With a mix of shouts of congratulations to the winner, and the 'boos' to Barry and Jason. "Never-mind losing," said captain Enrico. "How did the kid do?"<br/>
"He did just fine, but he's no match for me!" Chris showed off. "He did more than fine, I believe. The kid's a great shot! Did you see his technique? I've never seen anything like it!" praised Barry. </p><p> A mix of wows and praises later, a sudden "Of course, he's good. I wouldn't have scouted him for STARS if he weren't." was heard. Captain Wesker had suddenly emerged from his office and stared Jason up &amp; down, Jason shot him an apologetic look for both participating in the competition and not winning. He felt intimidated by Wesker, yet he wanted to please him through a job well-done. "What are you all still doing here?" Wesker said as he looked around everyone in the room. Suddenly the office was bustling again, with everyone grabbing their things, getting ready to leave the building. </p><p> Jason had just stepped out from the entrance gate when a figure from across the street called out to him, "Yo! JD!" the figure shouted as he jogged across the street. "What's up with you, man. Not picking up your cell?" The figure was his childhood friend Ricky. With that mentioned, Jason rummaged through his jacket when the realization hit him. "Sorry, Rick, I must've left it at home. What's up?" "Hey Daniels! What are you doing? C'mon! We’re gonna be late." Forest shouted away, Jason saw that all the STARS officers were gathered on the right corner in front of the RPD building, seemingly headed somewhere. "One second…" Jason raised his index at his friend Ricky, excusing himself and jogged towards the group. </p><p> "Oh! I'm sorry! I must've forgotten to tell you." said Jill. "We've decided to go get dinner at the Koi Japanese restaurant. Y'know, as an office dinner thing, an early Christmas celebration, if you will." she explained. "So, you coming?" asked Brad. He thought about it for a bit, and figured that it'd be a great opportunity to bond more with his colleagues, he agreed to join them but excused himself briefly to see what his friend came all the way down to the station for. "I'm headed for Black Jack's for a couple of drinks, want to join me? It feels like I barely see you anymore." Ricky stated his purpose.</p><p> Jason glanced at his colleagues, who were waiting for him, and back at his friend, gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just promised my colleagues that I'd get dinner with them. Raincheck?" Ricky scoffed at Jason's response, "Of course. One's still bitchin about her ex, and the other's married to his work, sucking up to his bosses. Forget it. I'm heading there alone. Again." Jason felt rotten, Ricky was right, he hadn't been with his friends for months. Heck, he had barely contacted his sister in the past months due to his hectic schedule. Ricky had turned his back and was heading the other way when Jason said "I'm really sorry! I'll make it up, I promise." But Ricky brushed him off, "Yeah, yeah! I've heard that one before." and disappeared into the crowd.  Jason sighed for the nth time that day and jogged back to where his colleagues were waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       The Japanese restaurant was cozy. Because they were 12 people and the restaurant didn't have such a big table, the staff had brought two large roundtables together and they were seated around. A soft, traditional Japanese music was playing in the background and a short while later, a kind Japanese waitress came around to take their orders for the night.<br/>
Dinner was nice, they had a mixture of sushi and other traditional Japanese dishes around, they ate as they chatted merrily together, talking about anything and everything that wasn't work. </p><p> Jill and Joseph brought up the dog topic once again, but this time, with everyone voicing their opinions on what kind of dogs they liked best, also talking about personal experiences with the canines.  Jason talked about his Golden retriever, Ollie, and Wesker mentioned something about having experience with dobermans. Jill also talked about her own golden retriever, and Joseph enthusiastically discussed huskies and pitbulls with the group. They also talked about firearms, mostly Barry, Forest, Enrico, Joseph and Chris joined the discussion while the others listened.  </p><p> Wesker left the group to receive phone calls a few times. Barry also talked about a few fishing trips he'd had at Victory lake with his good friend Rob Kendo.<br/>
Kevin Sullivan reminisced that time he won the science fair in high-school with a chemical experiment, which motivated him to pursue Chemistry as a major in college.<br/>
Enrico and Chris talked about their Air Force days, and Barry chimed in about how Chris always disobeyed orders, earning himself a sharp look from the latter. All in all, dinner was amazing, at around 7 pm the kind Japanese waitress showed up again at their table.</p><p> "Eccuse me, mista Daniel? Who mista Daniel here?" she asked with her Japanese accent. Jason responded and said he was the one she's looking for. "There a telehone call for you at reception, mista Daniel." she said, Jason excused himself from the group and the waitress guided him towards the reception, where a call that'd change the course of his near future awaited him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>